ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Holographic programs
The programs are listed under several categories. Children's simulations * "The Adventures of Flotter" ( , et al.) * "Toby the Targ" ( ) * "Parallax colony" ( ) Historical recreations * as of 2161, two 22nd century shuttlepods, Rigel X and the Federation Founding Ceremony ( ) Erotic simulations * "A Picnic with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx"/"Scenario 14C" ( ) * "Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A" ( ) * Pleasure mazes ( ) * Pon Farr therapy program ( ) * "A Visit with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx" ( ) * "Vulcan Love Slave" ( ) * "Vulcan Love Slave, Part II: The Revenge" ( ) * "Vulcan Love Slave, Volume III" ( ) *Quark once suggested Odo a holoprogram involving three Orion slave girls. ( ) Holonovels * A Christmas Carol ( ) * The Adventures of Captain Proton by Tom Paris ( , et al.) * Beowulf ( ) * Julian Bashir, Secret Agent ( , et al.) * "Dixon Hill in The Big Good-Bye" ( ; ) * "Dixon Hill in The Long Dark Tunnel" ( ) * "Dixon Hill in The Black Orchid" ( ) * Henry V ( ) * Invaders from the Ninth Dimension ( ) * "Janeway Lambda one", Janeway's Gothic holonovel ( , et al.) * Kahless and Lukara ( ) * Molière plays ( ) * Puccini's La Bohème ( ) * Queen's Gambit ( ) * "Sherlock Holmes Program 3A", a recreation of Sherlock Holmes mysteries ( ) * Photons Be Free, life as an EMH, by The Doctor ( ) * The Tempest ( ) * The Three Musketeers ( ) Interactive character simulations * Albert Einstein ( ) * The Comic ( ) * The Doctor, the USS Voyager s EMH program (Star Trek: Voyager) * "Doctor's Family Program Beta-Rho" ( ) * Doctor Leah Brahms simulation ( ) * Haley ( ) * The Juggler ( ) * "Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11" ( ) * Felix Leech ( ) * Hirogen's Klingon simulation ( ) * Leonardo da Vinci Simulation ( ) * "Medical Consultant Program Beta one", featuring Crell Moset ( ) * Minuet ( ) * Noonian Soong simulation ( ) * Professor James Moriarty ( ) * Cyrus Redblock ( ) * Vulcan Rage ( ) * Holographic Lieutenant Barclay, holographic data-stream to USS Voyager ( ) * EMH program 4C ( ) Recreational simulations * Age of Ascension program ( ) * Altonian brain teaser ( ) * Alture VII relaxation program ( ) * "Ancient West", Deadwood City, ( ) * The Low Note, Bourbon Street Bar, jazz club simulation ( ) * Café des Artistes ( ) * "Carnival Celebration - Rio de Janeiro, Earth" ( ) * Hoverball ( ) * Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A ( ) * Paxau Resort ( ) * Poker with great scientists ( ) * Program "Bashir 62", Vic's Las Vegas Lounge featuring Vic Fontaine ( , et al.) * Program "Crusher 4", dance studio ( ) * Program "Paris 3", Chez Sandríne's, French bistro ( , et al.) * Riga, Stano ( ) Environmental simulations * Andevian II's moon at dawn ( ) * Ba'ku village simulation ( ) * Boraal II/Vacca IV Transformation ( ) * Boreth simulation ( ) * "Black Sea at Night" ( ) * Bridge simulation, ; "no bloody A, B, C, or D" ( ) * Café des Artistes ( ) * Cardassian sauna ( ) * Champs-Elysées ( ) * Charnock's Comedy Cabaret ( ) * Cliffs of Heaven, program 47C ( ) * Curtis Creek ( ) * Desert Sunset ( ) * Denubian Alps ( ) * Earth park simulation ( ) * Emerald Wading Pool on planet Cirrus IV ( ) * Emergent lifeform holodeck sequence ( ) * Gondolas in Venice ( ) * Hoobishan Baths ( ) * Kabul River ( ) * King Arthur's Court ( ) * Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber ( ) * Krios 1 ( ) * Ktarian moonrise simulation ( ) * "Lake Cataria on Betazed" ( ) * Sailing on Lake Como ( ) * Lake George, New York, Earth ( ) * Mars simulation, in a '57 Chevy ( ) * Moonlight on the Beach ( ) * Parkland ( ) * Program "Paris 042", simulation of Fair Haven, a 19th century Irish village ( ) * Program "Picard Delta 1" ( ) * Program "RW-96321" ( ) * Rousseau V ( ) * [[USS Enterprise (brig)|USS Enterprise (brig) program]] ( ) * Sandrine's ( , et al.) * Tanuga Station simulation ( ) * "Tropical Resort Simulation 3" ( ) * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards ( ) * Valley of Chula on Romulus ( ) * Boraalan environment simulation ( ) * Day of Honor ceremony environment simulation ( ) Sport simulations * Aikido 1 ( ) * Baseball field simulation, 20th century, various ( ) * "Klingon calisthenics program", Worf ( ) * Equestrian Adventure ( ) * Ion surfing ( ) * Kim Sport Program Theta-2, volleyball ( ) * "Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber" ( ) * Kayaking program ( , et al.) * "Velocity" sport program ( ) * "Racetrack, Longchamps, France, Earth" ( ) * Rock climbing program ( ) * "Scuba Diving, Hanauma Bay, Earth" ( ) * "Shi-Kar Desert Survival, Vulcan" ( ) * Novice tennis tournament ( ) * Ohniaka III ( ) * Torres 216 ( ) * Torres Zeta-1 ( ) * Yankees versus Red Sox ( ) Medical applications * Neelix One ( ) * Denara Pel ( ) * Cortical node replacement simulation ( ) Training simulations * "Bridge Officer Test Engineering Qualification Program", Main Engineering simulation ( ) * Bridge Training Simulation, ( ) * Defense Simulations ( ) * "Insurrection Alpha", Starfleet security training program ( ) * "Operation: Fort Knox" training simulation ( ) * Odo 1 ( ) * Transwarp shuttle flight simulation ( ) * Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha ( ) War simulations * Battle of the Alamo simulation * Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt simulation * Battle of Britain simulation * Battle of Clontarf simulation * Battle of Thermopylae simulation * Battle of Tong Vey simulation * Massacre of Ferris VI simulation * World War II: French Occupation simulation See also * Holodeck characters * Adaptive heuristic matrix * Recreation room de:Liste von Holoprogrammen sv:Lista över holodäckprogram Category:Holographic programs